Typical rocker and toggle switches known in the art use a plunger to move electrical contacts into different positions to create a signal for activating and de-activating an electrical device connected to the switch. It is well known to those skilled in the art that problems result when electrical contacts corrode over time, thus preventing the switch from functioning as desired. By way of example, while switches actuated by a rocker member are widely used for user remote control in various hostile environments such as automotive and boating vehicle accessories, they continue to be fabricated using metal contacts, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,059 to Sorenson et al. As addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,261 to Malone, in certain switch applications, it is desirable to provide actuation of multiple switches by user movement of the actuation rocker member in one direction. This type of sequential plural switch actuation has been employed in applications where it is desirable to provide an automatic down or lowering function for powered window motors, by way of example, to permit user relaxation of the switch rocker yet provide continuous downward movement of the window to its lower opening limit. Upon user movement of the switch rocker actuator member to a rotated position in such systems, a motor is energized, so long as the user maintains the rocker in that position the motor will continue running. It is further desirable to have a variety of switching operations that may include single and double momentary switching or stationary switches. There is further a need to provide ease in modifying a rocker styled switch for the desired switching operation.